Assuming
by DudeYouSuck
Summary: AU: Santana Lopez got kicked out by her parents. Without money or a roof above her head, she is forced to go to Seattle and ask her mother's sister, Callie Torres, if she can stay with her. Callie/Arizona Santana/Brittany
1. Guess what

A/N

Some may call this a crossover, I don't and I still have to improve my writing skills a lot, so feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and/or Grey's anatomy.

* * *

Arizona Robbins looked at her watch as she got off the plane. Five thirty PM. She could still make it home in time for dinner and maybe even surprise her wife.

She had just gotten off of an eighteen hour flight after two weeks in Malawi. They had scheduled her to go back for three weeks, but they had hands enough to manage without her, so her wife didn't know she was coming back already. Hence, Callie wasn't picking her up from the airport.

After she found her luggage, she searched for the nearest coffee cart and went to stand in line.

"Thanks." She smiled when the kid handed her her latte. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, which she thought was strange since her phone wasn't on. She grabbed it from her pocket, only to find it was still off and didn't have a message. _Must have been a spasm attack_, she thought. The blonde put her phone away and suddenly felt herself falling down, spilling coffee all over herself.

* * *

Santana Lopez looked at her watch as she got off the plane. Five thirty PM. She didn't know if her aunt would be home, she didn't know if she'd be welcome.

The last time she had seen her mother's sister was when she was thirteen and Santana had been a huge bitch to her back then. Still is for that matter.

She turned her phone on and saw she had one missed call. She decided to call back and was greeted with instant yelling.

"Whoa, calm down! What do you want?" she yelled back.

"I want to know where the FUCK you are!" her best friend yelled back. So yeah… Maybe she should have told her where she was going. But that meant she had to tell _why_ she was here and she wasn't really ready for that.

"That's none of your business. How do you even know I'm gone?"

"Maybe because you weren't at practice today and you never skip unless you're dead or in the hospital. And since I already checked the hospital I thought you were dead! Which you obviously aren't, but still. Where are you?" Yeah, Sasha Paulson was kind of crazy.

"Relax, I'm in Seattle. I'm not dead."

"And what the FUCK are you doing in Seattle?" Back to the yelling.

"Would you stop yelling at me! I'm in Seattle because I… Well, I" _Think, think, think, you stupid brain_, she thought. Of course, her brain decided now was a good time to shut down. "Boob job." It stumbled out of her mouth before she knew it and immediately berating herself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

"WHAT? You do know the coach is kicking you out of the squad, right? You better get your ass back here before she notices you're gone. If you don't take the next flight back…" She cut her friend off when she started yelling again.

"Bye." She dragged out the word, breaking the connection. Sometimes, she really hated her friend. She had just put her phone away in her purse when she saw that she was actually lost in an airport. She was trying to find a sign that would lead her to the exit, when she felt herself falling down on top of the person she had just walked into.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Normally she would have just stood up, yelled at the other person a bit and then left. This time, however, she didn't have the energy to do just that. She carefully placed her hands at both sides of the other woman and looked down into very blue eyes. She stood up without breaking eye contact and offered the woman her hand.

"Thanks." As the brunette pulled her to her feet, Arizona Robbins noticed how much the girl resembled to her wife. She also noticed how the other girl was looking at her in awe. She got that a lot.

"I'm so sorry about your coffee. And your shirt." Santana chuckled nervously when she noticed the big brown stain on the blondes top.

The blonde just shook her head. "It's okay. I was feeling a little cold anyways." She winked and the younger girl looked down blushing. "Arizona Robbins. And you are?"

Santana shook the hand being held out to her. "Santana Lopez."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She couldn't really figure out why a pretty, eighteenish year old girl would come to Seattle alone, in the middle of the school year.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have a hubby picking you up or something?" Santana didn't feel the need to tell a strange woman the reason behind her departure from her hometown.

"Uhm, how old do you think I am?" She mentally patted herself on the back for making the girl blush again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You just look like the kind of woman who could have all sorts of men."

"Who says I'm interested in men, though?"

That gave the Latina some hope.

"I didn't, I just assumed."

"Well don't just assume things. You won't get very far like that."

"Well, I could make it up to you…" She wiggled her eyes suggestively, but soon enough realized she didn't have money for a hotel. When she left her house, she could barely put some clothes in a duffel bag, grab her passport and her wallet. If she had stayed any longer, she probably would've been thrown at with shoes. She was too pretty for that.

So that, combined with the fact that her father had already emptied out her bank account, caused her to be practically broke.

That also meant that if she couldn't stay with her relative, she was screwed.

"You're assuming again: I never said I was available." With that said, Arizona patted the younger girl's cheek and left without so much as a goodbye, leaving Santana standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

Callie Torres unlocked the front door and closed it behind her as she stepped into the apartment. The minute she turned on the lights, though, she knew something was off. After she locked the door again, she immediately noticed a sleeping form on the couch. When she got closer, she recognized her in less than a second and a smile crept on her face when she saw her wife scrunching up her face in the most adorable way, meaning she was waking up. Callie lifted her wife's feet, sat down and laid them down again in her lap.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing home so early?" She wasn't expecting her home for another week at least, knowing some of the trips to Africa could be extended in need of hands.

Arizona opened her eyes, only to find her wife's friendly face staring lovingly at her. So much for surprising her wife. "They didn't need me anymore." She sat up straight and pecked her wife's lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She gave her wife another kiss and smiled when she reciprocated it hungrily. "And since Sofia is at Mark's, I'd like to show you what else I've missed."

"I might have an idea, but now I just want to take a shower. I feel dirty after sitting on a plane for eighteen hours straight and not to mention I got a whole cup of coffee spilled over me." It was only then Callie noticed a huge stain on the blonde's top, wondering why she hadn't changed her shirt.

"Do I need to fill up the bath for you? I'll come get you when it's ready." Callie offered, standing up and already walking to the bathroom.

"No, no, that's fine. I'm just going to take a shower. I'd probably fall asleep in the bath anyway and we don't want that happening do we?" She grinned at her wife as she passed her on her way to the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. "Care to join me?"

Let's just say Callie didn't need to be asked twice as she ran after her wife like a kid who ran downstairs on Christmas morning.

* * *

When Santana stepped out of the elevator, she suddenly got nervous. She didn't even know if she'd be listened to or if her aunt would just laugh at her or if, or if, or if…

So many possibilities, so many fears.

She had walked around in the hospital for an hour, asking if anyone knew where Callie Torres lived. Of course, no one would tell a stranger where the orthopedic surgeon lived. She knew her chances of finding out that important piece of information were small and was just about to give up when she saw a tall guy holding a little Latina girl in his arms. She was probably staring at the little girl too long because the guy was suddenly talking to her. She didn't hear much of it except that the toddler's name was Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. That spiked her interest and from one question came another and somehow she found out where she needed to be.

Now that she was here, though, she was scared as hell.

She walked closer to the apartment. 502, that's what the door said. She went to knock on the door when she heard something. She put her ear against the door to hear better. _Hah!_, she thought, _there it is again._ She quickly jumped away from the door when she heard it again, only louder. She'd recognize that sound everywhere. That's actually what gave her away to her parents.

She should have seen this coming, though. This was her family after all.

* * *

"Honey, someone's knocking on the door," Arizona said, "Maybe we should get out and see who's at the door." She moaned loudly when her wife sucked on her favorite spot on her neck. "We're spilling lots of water by just standing here… having sex? Why are we doing this in the shower-" She got cut off by Callie kissing her hard, immediately forcing her tongue inside her mouth. She reluctantly pushed her wife's face away from her own when she heard someone knocking again.

"I'm coming!"

"But I'm not doing anything."

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes at her wife and turned off the water."I wasn't talking to you. There's someone knocking on the door." She got out of the shower and grabbed two towels, handing one to her wife. "I feel dirty again."

"It's not like you didn't like it." She smirked at her wife, "However, I do suggest you take another shower. One where you actually wash yourself." She winked at her wife, put on some clothes and closed the bathroom door on her way out.

Another knock made her run the short distance to the door and opened it quickly before the visitor broke down their door.

"Jeez, impatient much?" She did a quick scan of the visitor and couldn't stop her chin from falling to the floor. There was her niece. Her seventeen year old niece, who lived in Ohio with her parents and two younger brothers. Her niece, who had been the bitchiest thirteen year old girl she had ever met. Her niece, who apparently needed something from her.

This was getting awkward, so Santana decided she should just get it over with.

"Uhm, hey… Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm gay."


	2. The story

A/N

So, I got a lot of great responses to this and couldn't wait to update.

In case this wasn't clear: this story takes place somewhere in season eight. Everything is just the same as in the show, except for a few minor things. In case it still isn't clear: Lexie and Mark are still alive and Arizona still has her two legs ;)

If I'm going to be honest, though, I have no idea where this story is going, suggestions are always welcome. And if anything isn't clear, you can just ask :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and/or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Santana was getting more anxious with every passing second her aunt stood there, saying nothing. She knew the chance of her relative letting her stay here was small, and the silence that hung in the air only showed her _how small_ it was.

Another minute of silence had passed, when Callie opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Why don't you come in for a sec?"

Santana released a breath she didn't know she was holding and let a small smile adorn her face.

She grabbed the handle bar of her suitcase, admiring the apartment as she stepped in. She noticed the apartment was baby proof, and figured the little girl from earlier, whose last name was Torres, was her aunt's daughter. She didn't know who the guy she had met was though. He said he knew Callie very well and that the toddler was his, but he didn't talk about her in a way a lover would.

She only now realized she didn't really know Callie Torres at all. She had only seen her a couple of times, the last time being when she was thirteen, and after that she hadn't seen her even once. Her mother's sister had just disappeared. Every time Santana asked about her, everyone would just avoid answering her questions directly and offer her ice cream. Ice cream had had that kind of power over her back then.

She heard Callie close the door behind them and turned around when the older woman spoke. "Why are you here?"

Callie already knew the answer to that question, but needed the girl to confirm what she never understood a parent would do to their own child. Her parents had at least had the decency to try to make her come home and not send her away.

"What do you think?" came Santana's smart ass reply.

"Well, do you need a hug or something?" the eldest Latina asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Santana said, moving a subtle distance away from her aunt. "So, can I stay?" She wasn't planning to stay long and wanted to move out again as soon as possible.

Callie pondered that for a second, but she already knew she couldn't refuse to let her stay here. She could at least show the younger girl she had her support. "I'll have to discuss that with-"

"Honey, why did you change your shampoo? It smelled good," Arizona said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was kind of surprised when she saw another person standing next to Callie. She hadn't heard them talking and therefore thought her wife was alone.

That's also why she hadn't bothered to trade the towel wrapped around her body for clothes.

"Arizona?"

The blonde now recognized the visitor as the girl she met at the airport earlier today.

"Santana?"

Callie looked between the two of them, confused, "You two know each other?" she asked lamely

"We met at the airport earlier. She's the one who knocked me to the floor and made me spill my coffee."

"That was an accident!" Santana thought she had cleared that up earlier. She was also kind of confused when she realized what the blonde had called her aunt. "Wait, _you _know each other?"

"Well, yeah, she _is_ my wife," Arizona said like it was something she should have known before she came to Seattle. "Why are you here, though?"

"She's gay and got kicked out, so now she wants to stay here," Callie answered in her niece's place.

"So you tried to hit on me when you didn't have a house?" Arizona asked. She was actually offended the teenager would try to take her to some hotel.

"She hit on you?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was kind of pathetic and cute at the same time."

"Wow, I'm feeling really loved right now," Santana said sarcastically, but was ignored.

"She's been here for, like, five minutes and she' s already ruining our marriage!"

"Drama queen much? Look I turned her down, obviously, and you know I only love you, honey," Arizona said taking a step closer to her wife and grabbing her hand.

"I love you too." Callie leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss, who immediately deepened it.

Santana got irritated as she, once again, got ignored. They were practically making out by now and she was pretty sure they had _actually_ forgotten she was there. She saw Callie's hands going to the hem of Arizona's towel and realized she was about to take it off. She quickly clapped her hands to make them stop and cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough of that!" Santana was already bummed out enough by the fact she had to live with the woman who turned her down, let alone see this. They didn't stop, though, so she took a big step to her aunt and yanked her away from the blonde before one of them got naked.

The two partners looked like they only now noticed the young Latina was still here and they all stared at each other awkwardly.

"So can I stay or what?" Santana said, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

Callie looked at her wife to see if she was okay with that and smiled when she saw her nod her head. "I guess you can," she told the teenager. She saw how Santana's face lit up a bit and she let a smile appear herself.

"Great! Where do I sleep?"

"Well, we have a couch where you can sleep on," Callie said, but got a glare from her wife. "But we also have an extra room that's available."

She watched how a grimace appeared on Santana's face and wanted to say something, but the younger Latina beat her to it. "Is it next to yours, because then I'd rather sleep on the couch."

"What does it matter?" Arizona asked.

"I like my sleep and if you two go at it like half an hour ago, I won't get that much sleep," Santana answered with a disgusted face. She was surprised when Callie didn't even flinch, while Arizona looked down blushing.

"Sofia's room is in between our room and yours, so you'll live," Callie explained, not bothering to explain who Sofia was.

"But where is she now?" Santana asked when she noticed the toddler wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"She's across the hall," Callie answered. "Why?"

"So, you just dropped her off with the neighbors so you could get it on?" Santana asked, ignoring the question thrown her way.

"What? No! She's with her dad. It was his turn to babysit," Callie answered offended. She didn't know what her niece's deal was. _Is she trying to get kicked out by us too?_, Callie thought to herself.

"Is that Sloan guy her dad?"

Callie looked at Arizona, who looked at her feet.

"Yeah, well… no, yes, no… kind of," Callie stammered awkwardly. "How do you know him? Did he try to hit on you?"

"Okay, that's all I need to know. I'll be in my room, if you don't mind. Well, I'll also be there if you mind, but, whatever," Santana said, once again ignoring the question, turned around and started walking down the hall, but stopped mid-step. "Which one is it again?"

"Last one."

Without another word, Santana turned around and disappeared in her room for the rest of the night.

Callie and Arizona stared at the retreating form that was Santana, until she closed the door behind her.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Callie asked as she looked at her wife, only to find her frowning at her own chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still wearing my towel," Arizona stated dumbly.

Callie grinned. "Want to do something about that?"

* * *

The next morning, Callie opened her eyes when she smelled coffee. She got out of bed without questioning it and put on some clothes. She walked into the kitchen and saw Santana leaning against the kitchen counter top.

"Hey," Callie greeted as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey. When do you have to go to work?" Santana asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I don't actually, it's my day off."

"What do you normally do on your free days?"

"Not much. Sleep, hang around the apartment, play with Sofia," Callie answered, smiling at the thought of her little girl.

Santana smiled too at the mentioning of the toddler. She had only seen her for a few minutes, but she had already won her heart. "She's beautiful. You are lucky to have her."

"I know. At first I didn't think of her that way though," Callie said with a sad smile, thinking about the day she had told Arizona she was pregnant.

"Care to explain?" Santana asked warily.

"Sure," Callie said, happy she was having a real conversation with her niece. "Do you want the complete love story of me and Arizona or do you want the short version?"

"The whole story, please," Santana smiled at her aunt.

Callie smiled too. "Well, it all started when Arizona followed me into the bathroom at Joe's-"

"Joe's?" Santana asked confused. "Is that like a lesbian bar or something?"

"What? No," Callie said laughing, "It's the bar where all the surgeons and nurses from Seattle Grace go."

"Ooh, can I come too sometime?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You're a minor," Callie stated. "Where was I?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh, right! So she kissed me in that bathroom…"

* * *

Arizona woke up around ten, immediately noticing the other side of the bed was cold.

She put on her bathrobe and padded silently down the hall. She smiled when she heard her wife talking animatedly with Santana and leaned against the door to Sofia's room, without them noticing her.

"… And then she asked me to marry her," Callie said excitedly, smiling broadly at her niece.

"What did you say?" Santana asked with a smile as big as Callie's.

"I hesitated. I don't know why though. I dreamt of that moment for so long, and when it was finally there, I didn't know what to say," Callie answered. She was talking very fast by this point.

"What happened next? Did you say yes or did you not say anything?"

Callie's smiled transformed to a sad one again. "I didn't say anything, actually. We both looked up just in time to see us hitting a truck. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so I flew through the windshield. I had to stay in the hospital for a long time, – and not as a doctor - that was very depressing."

"Wow." Santana didn't know what to say to that and suddenly had a lot more respect for her aunt. They never told her what happened, or why she had suddenly disappeared. She always thought her mother's sister didn't like her life with her family in it, and that she had just ran away. She always thought of her aunt as a coward, but now she knew the full story, she knew none of that was true. Her aunt was a brave woman, who was left by her own parents, just like she was.

"My father eventually came to the wedding, but my mom and sister never came around."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I never liked my mom either. She's an even bigger bitch than me and we got into a fight almost every day. I always knew she wasn't going to be okay with the fact that I'm gay and, in the end, I was right. I tried to go to Abuelo's house but I couldn't stay there. He said Abuela probably wouldn't speak to him anymore if she found out. And I always thought he was a strong man. Everybody always turns out to be different than you first thought," Santana stated.

Arizona decided now was a good moment to let her presence be known and cleared her throat, while walking over to the two Latinas. She smiled at them as they both noticed her and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good morning. What are you fine ladies talking about?"

Callie smiled at her wife and placed her arm around her waist. "I was just telling her our love story. It's such a nice one." She winked at her wife, who let out a short laugh.

They all turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door.

"I think Mark's bringing Sofia over," Callie said as she stood up.

"Don't let him know I'm back, though. I'd like to have a week off," Arizona whispered loud enough for her wife to hear her. "I'll go put on some clothes in the meantime."

Callie nodded and waited for her wife to disappear in their bedroom before opening the door.

In front of her stood Mark, with Sofia on one arm and her stuff in the other. "Hey Cal, I'm in a hurry. Can you take her, please?" He asked, already placing the toddler in the woman's arms.

"What's going on?" Callie was worried about her best friend. He had this scared, but excited look on his face and was already placing Sofia's bag in her room.

"I'm going to tell Lexie that I love her. Wish me luck." He didn't wait for an answer, as he was already out the door.

"Good luck!" Callie yelled after him, not sure if he heard it.

Santana waited until Callie came back to her stool at the bar.

"So, who's Lexie?"


	3. Little steps

A/N

I think it's important to know that I speak better English than my English teacher, and she doesn't really speak the language that well.

I also think I am disappointing with this story. I was very happy about how the first chapter turned out, but the last chapter and this one aren't written that well. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I just can't seem to fix it.

However, the response to this story has been great, so it's totally my own insecure mind that's thinking this way. If you know what's wrong: please (I am begging you) tell me how I can improve this story and ideas are still always welcome.

I am just going to stop my rant here and thank everyone who has reviewed already. Those little messages really make my day :)

* * *

"What are you going to do about school?" Callie asked as they sat down at the dinner table that night. The four of them had gone around Seattle for the bigger part of the day, and decided to just have dinner at their place.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not going. It's not like I could get into a new school in October." Santana knew it was actually very possible to change schools. It was only high school.

"Uhm, you can, and you are. What else are you going to do? Sit on our sofa till you're eighteen?"

"I was thinking about getting a job, finding a place of my own, getting my own 'Happily Ever After', whatever. No rush," Santana tried to explain. She was in really no rush, when it came to moving on with her life. She thought she had had enough stress in her life for the moment, and tried to relax as much as possible. At least for a few weeks.

"Okay… Have you ever thought about what you are going to do when you can't find a job, or when you need new clothes? Are you assuming we are just going to pay everything for you?"

Both Latinas were getting irritated, and all Arizona could do was keep her mouth shut and focus her attention on Sofia, who was also noticing the tension in the room. It was safe to say the relaxed atmosphere, that had hung around them for the greater part of the day, was slowly disappearing.

Arizona had thought it was a little weird, that morning, when the two Latinas were suddenly acting like they had known each other their whole lives. Now, she realized Santana was just avoiding all the questions. It had all been an act.

"Well, no, but I thought you knew you were going to have to pay for things like food, clothes, school… Do you seriously think I would stay here if I had a choice? I don't know you! I think it'd be the same if I would've asked someone I met at the gas station if I could move in!" Santana stood up from her chair so quickly, it had fallen to the ground.

Sofia was startled by that action and started crying. The relatives, both, ignored her and let Arizona take care of it. She rolled her eyes and pulled Sofia out of her high chair and took her to the toddler's bedroom. "I'll just leave you two to it."

She, too, got ignored, and she rolled her eyes again. She closed the door behind her, trying to calm the toddler down.

In the other room, Callie had stood up, too. She was taller than the younger girl, so the action had the wished effect. "Why didn't you do that then, huh? I didn't ask you to come here! I was living my life happily, with my wife, my daughter, my… my Mark. Suddenly, I'm living with a seventeen-year-old, without any warning. God, you've only been here for a day, and you already make me want to kick you out! You-" Callie's rant was cut short by Santana, yelling.

"Why don't you do _that _then, huh?" She asked, repeating the question her aunt had asked her.

Callie let her shoulders slump a bit, softening her voice. "Because you are my family, Santana. And, unlike your parents and unlike mine, I like to keep my family close to me. It may not feel like it, but you are part of my family now, too. And this is what family does for each other." Callie regained her calm posture, "You. Are. My. Family," She said slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Oh yeah? Where have you been these past five years, then? You let them scare you away. That is the opposite of close. You came to my thirteenth birthday, and that was the last I saw of you for five years." Santana threw up her hands in frustration. At least the volume of her voice had gone down a bit, too. "And that's only because I came to you. Were you ever planning to call me? To try and have some of your family on your side? I don't think so," She continued slowly.

Callie just looked at her, not knowing what to say. She was embarrassed, but mad at the same time. Her niece didn't have the right to say these kind of things, but she did.

Santana took a deep breath in and picked up the chair, placing it where it stood before it had fallen to the ground. "And if you'll excuse me, _auntie CalCal_, I'd like to go to my room." She brushed past Callie and slammed the door behind her, as she entered her room.

Callie dropped her head in her hands and sighed loudly. She heard another door open and shut softly, and heard her wife's soft voice behind her, as she was clearing up the table. "Sofia's out cold. She must be exhausted after such a long day." She placed her body against her wife's back and placed her arms around her waist. "She didn't mean those things."

"But she did," Callie told her wife, "And it's true. I let them scare me away and I left the rest of my family behind."

"Oh, honey. It's not like you had a choice. When your parents and sister left _you_, they automatically took the others with them. She's just upset and now she's taking it out on you," Arizona said softly, "Let her cool down a bit. We'll talk to her tomorrow… without Sofia in the room." She smiled when her wife let out a short laugh and they finished the dishes. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Callie smiled at her wife as they slowly walked to their room. "I love you, you know that?"

"Well, let me see… You remind me at least ten times a day, so I guess I'm beginning to believe it"

"You're a goof."

"Am not"

* * *

"What the hell did he do? Did he jump in a tree shredder or something?" Callie asked as she checked out the patient that had just brought in.

"Worse: he fell. Head first, so he got stuck. I don't know if he's lucky or if he'd better be dead," the paramedic answered as she handed over the chart.

Callie tried to patch the guy up as much as she could, but a skull fracture was something she had to do surgical.

"Book an OR and page Sloan," She told the intern closest to her and watched as he nodded, while he scrambled away quickly.

It turned out the guy needed a few more surgeries than one, and Callie was exhausted. She had to stand in an OR for seven hours total, but she couldn't go home yet, since she still had to do his post-op.

She walked into his room and saw a young blonde girl sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. The girl looked up when she noticed her and smiled tiredly. "I can go if you need me to. It's no problem," the blonde said as she stood up.

"Oh, no, you can stay. I just have to check his incisions. Are you his daughter?"

"Yeah, Brittany Pierce," the girl said as she extended her hand.

"Dr. Callie Torres. I can't really shake your hand, right now, but it's nice to meet you." She smiled at the girl.

"Right…" Brittany let her hand rest by her side again.

"Can you tell me what happened? Is your mother coming?"

"No and no. They're divorced and I was with my mom, when he fell, so I don't really know what happened," the blonde told her, shrugging.

Callie smiled sympathetically, "How long have you been here?"

"Six hours, but I'll manage."

Callie took off her gloves and threw them in the trash can. "Well, I'm going home now, you should too." She smiled one last time at the girl and left the room. She was glad she could finally go home after such a long day, but soon remembered she may have to talk to Santana.

She was so not looking forward to that.

* * *

Arizona had been at home the whole day, as she would be the rest of the week, and hadn't seen Santana once. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to give her a room with a bathroom. She couldn't really do anything about that now.

She was preparing dinner, when she finally heard a door open and was surprised it wasn't her wife coming home, but Santana, giving a sign of life.

Arizona knew she had to be careful around the girl, since she could run back to the safety of her room any minute. "Hey. Have you eaten anything today?"

The girl shook her head, refusing to say a word. She grabbed a soda can from the refrigerator and turned to leave again. "I'm making dinner, so we'll eat in half an hour," Arizona told her.

"I am not eating your food. Callie made it clear she doesn't want to pay for anything," the Latina said on her way to her room.

"Well, what do you think you're drinking, then? You are eating with me in half an hour," the blonde said sternly.

"No, I am not," Santana told the blonde. "You can't force me!"

"I'm just saying what's best for you."

"Yeah, well, don't." She was about to open the door to her room, when Arizona spoke again.

"We're not going to kick you out." She watched as the girl halted with her hand on the doorknob. "Callie _is_ your family and that makes me your family too. I've always been taught to love my family unconditionally, but you are making this very hard. Frankly, we don't owe you anything, since we let you stay here for free, but I am asking you: what do we have to do to get your trust, or whatever you need to be nice to us? So, yeah, she wasn't there for you these past five years, but I bet you weren't that unhappy. You didn't need her. You just said that to make her feel guilty. You're just pissed, because your family _didn't_ love you no matter what, and now you're taking it out on us. You don't have any right to do that, and still, she let you. But, when I say you need to eat, you are going to eat!"

Santana was kind of startled when Arizona raised her voice a bit. She did have a point, though.

She gritted her teeth and spit out a forced "Fine", before entering her room.

* * *

"Are you finally going to tell me why you're there?" Sasha Paulson asked her best friend, that night.

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"Because you said you aren't coming back! It's not like I could kick your ass for anything, and we barely speak anymore, so it's not like it would matter if I ignored you for the rest of our lives. Besides, it can't be that bad," she tried to argue.

Santana let out a deep sigh, "I guess you're right about that. But still… I'll tell you when I made a new friend," she said jokingly. "And I'm not that sure about not coming back, anymore. I hate it here, Sasha. They're already asking questions and I just got here. And-"

She got interrupted by Arizona's voice, "Santana, food's ready."

The Latina groaned into her phone, "Ugh, I got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. G'night."

"Bye." She broke the connection and put away her phone.

"Santana! Food-"

"God, I'm coming!"

She groaned once again when she left her room."

* * *

"Come on, Sofia, eat your peas," Callie said trying to get her daughter to eat.

"So, anything interesting happened today?"

The question was meant for everybody around the table, but of course, Santana didn't say a word.

"Well, there was this guy who fell into a tree shredder."

That got Santana's attention. She looked up sharply and noticed Arizona doing the exact same thing.

"What? How the hell did he do that?" Arizona asked.

"We don't know. His neighbors found him when they heard a scream and called an ambulance, but he was alone at home, so no one saw what happened. He and his ex-wife are divorced and his daughter was with her. From what she told me, it appeared she was his only family around, so the poor girl had to sit there all alone for six hours. I send her home, when I was leaving."

"Wow, that's sad," Arizona commented.

Callie let out a hum of approval.

"Is the girl okay?"

It was Santana who asked that, in a little voice, and both Callie and Arizona looked up to find her staring at her plate.

"Uhm, I guess so. She was just tired and she was pretty shocked – I mean, c'mon, her dad got his head stuck in a tree shredder – but she'll be okay."

Santana nodded, and continued eating in silence.

"I'm taking Sofia to the zoo tomorrow, that way she can at least have a little fun before I have to go to work again," Arizona told them, while wiping the toddler's chin.

"That's a good idea. She's never outside anymore. Maybe you can take her to the park afterwards?"

Arizona nodded thoughtfully and was about to say something, but Santana was first. "I can take her to the park if you'd like. I like her and believe me or not, but I've been taught to love my family too." Callie was confused now. "Little steps, right?"

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Right. You can take her to the park." Then, she turned to the toddler, "Are you coming to the zoo with me? And to the park with Santana after that?"

They all laughed when the youngest Latina clapped excitedly and started babbling happily.

"We still have to learn her how to speak properly, though."

* * *

Santana was walking through the park with Sofia in a stroller, when the toddler suddenly started clapping her hands loudly. "What's wrong, hun? You want to go see the ducks?"

"Yes, yes!" the toddler yelled, pronouncing the 's' sound as 'sh'.

"To the ducks we go, then."

She parked the stroller next to the pond and said down on the grass, with the toddler in her lap. Her heart melted when she started squealing again. "You got to stop being so cute, young lady. My heart can't take it. And don't tell your moms, but I seriously think you are the cutest baby alive."

"You're right about that."

She turned her head and saw a gorgeous blonde girl standing behind her.

"I have some bread you can give to the ducks," the blonde told her. She held out the bag for Santana to take and smiled when she accepted it.

"Thanks," Santana said when she broke off a piece of bread and gave it to Sofia. "Go throw it at the duckies, Sofia."

The toddler did as she was told and turned around with a big smile on her face when the ducks caught it.

"Is she yours?"

Santana laughed loudly, "God, no! No, I'm way too young to have a two-year-old. She's my aunt's daughter, I'm just taking her for a walk."

"You live here? I've never seen you around before."

"I've been here for two days, and this is the first time I've come outside the apartment."

"Will I see you around?" the blonde asked when she noticed Sofia was out of bread.

"Maybe you will." Santana winked at the blonde and placed Sofia in the stroller again.

She was about to walk away, when the blonde spoke again. "My names Brittany. What's yours?"

The Latina turned around and smiled at Brittany. "Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Santana Lopez."

Santana smiled even bigger this time, before turning around and going home.

* * *

A/N 2

Also, to those who have given me some ideas: I am considering all of them and maybe a few of them will be used in this story. Credit to you, of course :)

Love y'all :)


	4. Badass loves pink

A/N

I am so sorry this is so late! My teachers all decided to gave us extra homework this week and I have been super busy!

And I know it's a little shorter, but I just wanted to get something out for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and/or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

The wind swept through the park, making Santana shiver in her jacket. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and kept on walking.

"Hold on, Sofia. We're almost home," She told the toddler. After she had gone to the park three days earlier, she decided that she actually liked taking the little girl to the park. That was why she was now, walking - almost running – on the path, that lead to the exit of that park.

She went there every day, hoping to see Brittany again, but with no such luck.

The past days had been quite beautiful, since it was this time of the year, and the rain had kept itself hidden. Today, though, the rain had magically appeared without any warning.

"Mamma, mamma!"

"Yes, honey, we're almost there. We're almost with your mamma," she tried to calm her down. She had tried to cover Sofia up as much as possible, but she hadn't much on her when she left the apartment that day.

She let a smile cover her features when she saw the exit of the park and the apartment coming closer. She ran towards it as quick as she could, with the stroller's wheels refusing to roll properly.

When she stepped inside the building, she noticed none of the lights were working and realized the power must be off because of the storm. That also meant the elevator wasn't usable.

"Of course," she sighed. The Latina didn't know what to do next. She could always go with the stairs, but that was quite impossible with the stroller. She couldn't call Callie, because her phone didn't have any signal in this weather, and she couldn't go get her either, because that meant that Sofia had to stay downstairs alone. It wouldn't be that long, but she still couldn't risk it.

She sighed again, realizing only the first option was actually the only option.

She kneeled down in front of the toddler en made sure she couldn't fall out of the stroller. Just in case…

"Here we go."

She walked up the first few steps alone and tried to pull the stroller up after her. Maybe it wasn't the safest way to get upstairs, but it sure as hell was the easiest one. She smiled when she reached the top of the first flight of stairs. "See? Maybe we'll get home alive." She only then realized she could have easily folded up the stroller, since Sofia could already walk. The toddler hadn't really learned how to climb a stair without her hands, but Santana could put her in bath when they were home.

"Okay, little one, I'm going to take you out of this annoying thing and you are going to sit on the floor for a few minutes. Yeah?"

She wasn't going to get an answer anyway, so she just put Sofia on the ground. She tried to remember how to fold the stroller, but soon realized she wasn't actually paying attention when Callie had explained it to her. She was too busy thinking about when she was going to see Brittany again.

Sofia crawled over and pointed to an instruction sewed to the bottom of the stroller. "Oh my God, Sofia, you're a genius! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Santana praised the toddler, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The youngest Latina squealed happily and showed Santana her brightest smile. "How do you know it was there, though?"

"Mamma!"

She didn't know how she was supposed to know what that meant, but soon figured out Arizona probably wasn't that good with the stroller either.

"Ooh, I see…"

She tried to fold up the stroller as best as possible with the three-steps-instruction on the bottom, and concluded she wasn't going to be able to carry it in one hand, so Sofia's bag had to stay downstairs. She tried to hide it a bit, but was pretty sure no one was going to take it, since it was all diapers, toys and bread. Nodding towards the stairs, she picked up the stroller and ushered Sofia up the stairs.

"Finally," she sighed happily when she reached the top of the last flight of stairs. She emptied her hands and rung the doorbell. _Why don't I have a key? _she asked herself when Arizona opened the door.

"Where were you guys? We were worried sick!"

Santana handed over Sofia and smiled when the blonde seemed to ignore the fact that the toddler was wet and dirty as she hugged her tight.

"Relax, it's not like we were gone that long."

Arizona just gave her a look, while Santana smiled at her innocently. The Latina suddenly turned around and started running down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked, confused.

That was when it happened.

Her shoe had slipped when she wasn't watching where she was going for a second, making her lose her balance, and unfortunately, tumble down the stairs.

Santana's first instinct was holding out her hands, to avoid hitting her head against the ground, but soon realized that might not have been the greatest idea.

She felt something snap and heard a few cracking noises when her fall ended on the ground.

"Ow."

* * *

"What did you do?" Callie asked when Arizona finally found her. The blonde had forgotten her pager at home when she rushed to get the teenager to the hospital. She was carrying a soggy Sofia in one arm, and had the other hand resting on Santana's upper arm.

"She fell down the stairs," Arizona explained in Santana's place, as Callie checked out her left arm.

Santana looked at the ground, trying to hide the obvious pain she was in, while she was guided into an exam room. "I'm fine."

Callie huffed, giving her niece an incredulous look. "Sure… That's why your arm is bent this way."

When those words reached her ears, the younger Latina dared to take a look at her arm. She couldn't contain the yelp of surprise and disgust when she saw what her aunt meant. It was obviously broken in at least one place, probably more, and was already bruising badly.

"Yeah, not so fine anymore, huh?" Callie teased the girl.

Santana glared at her, but let her continue examining her arm.

"Can you order a head CT and page Sloan?" Callie asked Arizona.

"I'm on it." The blonde sat Sofia down on a chair and smiled at her wife as she left the room.

"Why do I need to get something for my head?" Santana asked confusedly, not understanding what this had to do with her arm.

Callie just shrugged, "Just want to make sure everything's still alright in that head of yours."

Santana smiled smugly. "Aw, doesn't _auntie CalCal _want me to die? I knew you liked me."

"Of course I don't want you to die. Then I'd have to give you a funeral," the oldest Latina told her with a grin of her own. "And you seriously need to work on your nicknames. They suck."

Santana rolled her eyes at her aunt, not caring if she liked the names she came up with or not.

"Isn't Sloan a plastic surgeon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just called him because you are obviously going to get some ugly scars, and I rather prevent them, than having to cut you open because of them."

The younger Latina shrugged her shoulders and studied her arm. "I don't care. Scars are badass," she told her aunt.

Callie started laughing suddenly, making Santana look at her weirdly.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked the woman.

Callie smiled at her and decided she should elaborate. "I said those exact words once when I had the chicken pox."

At that moment, Mark and Arizona walked into the room.

"You fell down the stairs?" Mark asked the seventeen-year-old, amused.

Santana looked at Arizona incredulously, "You told him?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "What was I supposed to do? Let him have his own guess?"

Santana huffed and looked around the room when, once again, her arm was inspected.

"Yeah, I can work with this," Mark told them.

Callie nodded and walked over to the younger Latina, carefully grabbing her lower arm with two hands. Santana gave her a confused look, when Callie suddenly snapped her arm back in place.

She yelled out in pain, almost falling of the exam table.

"What the hell! Why did you do that? You could have warned me!" she shouted at her aunt, grabbing the injured arm and rubbing it softly.

Callie just shrugged her shoulders, used to the reaction she got, since she did this at least twice a day.

"It hurts less when you don't see it coming."

* * *

Santana was wandering around the hospital by herself, having left Arizona and Callie when the conversation got too boring. Her aunt had put a cast around her arm and had made her get a head CT, and then she was free to leave, if she ever found an exit. And she had to pee.

She walked into a room, hoping it was the restroom, but she was very wrong. The only things here were medical stuff, everything standing on high shelves. After looking around for a few minutes, she realized she was in the storage room.

She heard a door open and close, and a second later, the lights were turned off.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Oops," another voice said. The lights were turned on again. "Sorry," the voice called apologetically.

Santana walked around another high rack and searched for whoever walked in. She didn't know the other person was doing the same. When one turned the corner, the other did the same, therefore they didn't see each other.

After doing this for some time, Santana got frustrated and stood still. This could have gone on forever. "Just stand still, I'm coming to you." She turned around and restarted her search.

Eventually, she found a female, blond head staring in the other direction. She tapped her shoulder and smiled when she recognized her.

"So this is where you have been hiding," she told the blonde.

The blonde shrugged, "My dad's here. I haven't had the time to go back to the park," Brittany said, smiling at the other girl. Then her eyes fell on Santana's cast. "What happened to your arm?" she asked worried.

"It's nothing. Just fell down the stairs." She said it like it was nothing and waved her hand at the blonde, indicating to forget about it.

However, Brittany grinned at her, "You didn't really strike me as the 'I am a badass, but, secretly, I love pink' type, though," she told her when she noticed the baby pink color of the cast.

Santana subtly rolled her sleeve over it, not being able to cover it completely. "It's not because I'm badass, I can't like pink. It's a nice color. Plus: pink _is _badass."

Brittany shrugged, "Well, yeah… Punk pink. But this is baby pink. There's a big difference."

"It was the only color they had." Santana stuck out her bottom lip to get the blonde to stop teasing her. It kind of worked.

Kind of.

Instead of teasing her, the blonde just started laughing her ass off.

"You look like a baby," the blonde said between laughs.

Santana's pout just grow the longer the blonde laughed. "Do not."

Brittany was now leaning against one of the racks. If she wasn't, she probably would've fallen to the floor.

"I'm going now. Bye," the Latina said, turning around.

"No, no… Wait, I'm sorry," the blonde said, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. The laughing had stopped by now, so the Latina decided to stay.

"Why are you _here_, though?" she asked the blonde.

"I was searching for the cafeteria, but I still get lost every time," Brittany told her, being used to it by now. "What about you?"

"Searching for the restroom."

"They really should put up some more signs."

"That they do," Santana agreed.

The stared around awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I'll be on my way now," the Latina said. She turned around and started for the door.

"Wait," Brittany said. Santana wheeled around again, giving her questioning look. "Will I see you again?"

Santana smiled at that. "Maybe you will."

Brittany let out a laugh, when the Latina winked at her. "Where have I heard that before?" she asked playfully, nudging the Latina's shoulder.

Santana grinned at the blonde, giving her a last look, before opening the door and starting her search for the exit again.

* * *

Friday evening, Santana walked into the apartment, after she and Callie had gone out, searching for a decent school. Callie had made a proposition; if she went to school again, she would get everything she wanted (it's not like they were poor), but if she didn't, she would be out of the house when she was eighteen. It might not have been the nicest approach, but it was very effective. Santana had agreed to go to school immediately.

"When do I start?" the seventeen-year-old asked her aunt.

Callie pondered for a second, trying to remember what the principal had told them. "I think this Monday…"

Santana gave her an incredulous look, "You think? You seriously don't know when I have to go to school?"

"I just have to look it up again."

"Fine. When are we eating?" she asked, turning on the TV and sitting on the sofa.

"When Arizona is home."

"Yeah, where is she?" Santana asked, only now noticing the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"She is doing some grocery shopping with Sofia. She'll be home in half an hour."

"Can you tell her to bring pizza?"

"Why?"

"I want pizza."

"So?"

"Hasn't our deal started yet?"

Callie now realized what she had actually agreed to, and thought that might have been the most stupid idea she had ever had.

"Fucking God. What have I done?"

"Yeah, what have you done?" Santana retorted, smirking.

This was going to be awesome.

* * *

A/N 2

So yeah, don't know exactly what they do when you break a bone or how long the cast has to stay on, since I have never broken a bone.

Love y'all :)


	5. Throw some goo

A/N A big thank you to those who gave me some information on Santana's arm. I'm not sure how I'm going to use it yet, but I'll find a way. Besides, this is a fanfiction, let's pretend this is all possible ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and/or Grey's Anatomy.

This isn't checked for mistakes, sorry.

* * *

Monday showed up rather quickly, and when Santana woke up that morning, she couldn't hold the nerves from seeping into her system. She had spent her weekend with going to the park and preparing herself for going to school again, and Callie and she had bought everything she'd need for school.

Normally, when she would have a first day of school, she would just be her confident self and not care about what others thought of her.

However, now, she didn't know anyone at her new school, and she got nervous at the thought of having no one to turn to. She was the new girl and people always thought those were the easy targets, and she couldn't really defend herself with the cast around her arm, like it would be for the next six weeks.

She was about to get out from under her covers when she heard a knock at her door. She decided this was a decent excuse to stay in her warm bed for a few minutes. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Callie, who was ready to go, with Sofia in her arms.

"Uhm, I have to leave for work. Arizona got called in early, so I'm taking Sofia to daycare, but there is a key for you on the kitchen table. Can you please lock the door on your way out?"

"Sure," Santana replied. She was happy she didn't have to actually wait for one of the two adults to come home. "So, Arizona's working again?"

Callie chuckled, "Yeah… They figured out she was back when some of the surgeons saw her walking through the hospital Friday night. They also thought I was too happy," she said sheepishly.

That brought a smile onto Santana's face. "You're sure I start today, right?"

"I'm sure," the older Latina said firmly. "I checked."

"Okay. Can I have some money for lunch?"

"I already put some on the countertop. But when you're home, would you mind to get Sofia from daycare? I mean, me or Arizona could do it, but then she'll have to be there till eight, so…" she trailed off, looking at Santana hopefully.

"Sure, no problem," the younger girl replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Callie flashed her a smile, too, and told her she'd see her when her shift ended.

When she heard the front door close, Santana sighed deeply and pulled the duvet over her head.

"Maybe five more minutes."

* * *

Callie had just dropped off Sofia at daycare and was slowly making her way over to the peds floor, since she was free of any emergencies for the moment, when Cristina came running up to her. The resident grabbed her upper arms and shook her violently.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Callie asked, freeing her arms of Cristina's strong grip.

"You have to let me move in again."

"Uhm, why?"

"Owen and I got into a fight. A big one," the resident said, not wanting to explain what the fight was about. Callie understood, though. She had always been like this, so the Latina had learned how to keep her mouth shut.

"I can't, sorry," she apologized.

"I know, I know, you and Roller-skate girl want to have sex as loud as possible, but I won't yell at you guys. You can do it as loud as you want! But, please, let me move in again," the resident asked desperately.

"Cristina, I can't. Your room is occupied already. My niece lives there now."

"But what am I supposed to do, then?"

Callie shrugged helplessly, "Go to Meredith's? She probably has a room for you."

"Can't you just kick your niece out? After all these things I've done for you…"

Callie just stared at her, when Cristina turned around and walked away.

"What the hell?" the Latina muttered under her breath.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to the elevators.

* * *

Santana closed the door to the principal's office behind her. He had welcomed her to the school, and had given her her schedule and the combo of her locker.

So far, no one had noticed her. Most of the students were too busy making out in the hallway or throwing some sort of goo in each other's faces. _What the heck?_

The ones who had noticed her hadn't given her a second look, noting she wasn't interesting enough.

"Number forty-five," she mumbled to herself looking for her locker. She noticed every top locker was an uneven number, so she figured hers would be a top one, too. _Thirty-three, thirty-five, thirty-seven,…_

Eventually, she saw number forty-three, a girl, and next to the girl number forty-seven.

The girl was a cheerleader, just like she was a week ago. She had a short brown bob and hazel eyes, but her face just said 'bitch'. _So much for an easy first day_, Santana thought. She went to stand in front of the girl and cleared her throat. She wasn't surprised when she ignored her at first, though.

"Excuse me? That's my locker," she told the girl, not flinching when the brunette threw a bitch glare her way.

"So? That's mine," the blonde said, pointing to the locker next to Santana's.

"Well, why don't you lean against yours, then?"

"Because I don't want to," the girl said, shrugging, turning to her phone again.

Santana wasn't finished, though. "Hello? I need my books. Just move!"

The cheerleader laughed at something on her phone, and Santana's anger level crossed the 'snixx' line, when she got ignored again.

She grabbed the brunette's phone out of her hands and threw it across the hall. She was kind of relieved when it hit no one. "Move!"

The cheerleader glared at her and Santana could practically see steam coming out of her ears. It was a pretty scary sight.

"What the hell, bitch! You are going to pay for that!" the brunette yelled at her. She grabbed Santana's shoulders and pushed her against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway.

To say the Latina was surprised was an understatement. She wouldn't let the brunette win, though. She pushed the girl's hands of her shoulders and walked past her in one swift movement. When she was by her locker again, she turned around and smirked at the girl. "See? That wasn't so hard, right?"

Somehow, people thought this was interesting enough to watch, and a small crowd had gathered around them.

The brunette strode over to Santana with big steps, and stood nose to nose with her in a second. She wiggled her finger in the Latina's face.

The Latina flashed her a false, scared look. "Oh, you're not about to hit a cripple, are you?" Santana asked, nodding at the cast around her own arm.

"Watch me," the girl said, raising her arm. She was about to hit her, when a teacher with curly, brown hair grabbed her wrist. He yanked her backwards before she could do anything to hurt the Latina. "Don't even think about it."

The brunette huffed, "Come on, Mr. Schue, she was asking for it."

"I don't know who did what, so I'm going to let it slide this time, but I wouldn't let this happen again, if I were you."

The girl just huffed, walking away in the other direction.

"Everybody, go to your classes," Mr. Schue said firmly, walking away, too.

* * *

Santana looked around the cafeteria, searching for a table where she could sit. She sighed when she noticed not even one table was empty, and decided she should sit with the most decent looking people. _Nerd, band nerd, creep, cheerleader…_ This was harder than she would've thought.

She gave up and was about to find another place to eat, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around hesitantly, ready to walk away in case this was another nerd.

However, she smiled when she saw the sparkling blue eyes she couldn't get out of her head for the past days, staring straight into hers.

"You want to sit with us?"

"I wouldn't turn down that offer, now would I?"

Brittany smiled and grabbed her right arm, and dragged her towards her table.

"Gleeks meet Santana, Santana meet the Gleeks."

Santana only now noticed Brittany was wearing also wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"Uhm, what are Gleeks exactly?" she asked the blonde, looking around the table and noticing there was at least one person from every level of the high school food chain.

An Asian girl answered, "We are the members of the school's Glee club. I'm Tina by the way."

Santana nodded, still not really understanding. Her old school didn't have a glee club, but she guessed they weren't the most popular kids.

They all introduced themselves, and she realized most of them were just singing misfits.

She sat down with them and actually had a few laughs with them, noting they weren't that bad at all.

"So Santana, I heard you got into a fight with Chelsea?" a boy called Puck asked.

Santana shrugged, "Is that her name? I wouldn't really call it a fight, though. That bitch and I both just have a temper."

"She sure does," a blonde girl – Quinn – said, "She threatened to kick Brittany off the squad, just because she's better than her."

Santana turned her head in Brittany's direction, smiling when she saw the girl was blushing. "Yeah, what's the deal here? I get why most of you are in this club, but why you guys? I mean, you two are cheerleaders and you four are jocks, so why are you in the misfits club?"

"We all like to sing. That's what the Glee club is about," a tall guy, named Finn, said.

The bell rang, making everybody get up and head to their lockers. Brittany and Quinn walked with Santana to hers.

"Are you coming to Karofsky's party tonight?" Quinn asked Santana, when they were at her locker.

"Who the hell throws a party on a Monday?"

The other two just shrugged, both not knowing the answer to that question, either.

They all turned their heads when they heard a locker slam shut, and Santana rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Chelsea.

"I know something: why don't you just come to the party, so we can continue our little disagreement? Isn't that a fabulous idea? No teachers holding us back," the girl suggested.

Santana smiled, "I would love to kick your ass, but my doctor told me not to use the arm too much. I mean, I could beat you with one arm, but that wouldn't be fair, right?"

"The party starts at nine, be there."

Santana glared at the brunettes retreating form and grumbled something under her breath.

"Are you going? That girl knows how to hit, so I would watch out if I were you," Quinn told her, fully knowing what Chelsea was capable of.

"I guess I have to," Santana said shrugging, "If I don't, she'll think she won."

"Yeah, but is that really worth it? That can't be good for your arm," Quinn pointed out.

"Look, I don't know if I'm going yet. It depends if my aunts are home, because I have to watch their daughter, and she's way too young to be left alone."

Santana was kind of hoping her aunt wouldn't be home yet, so she wouldn't have to go to the party. They couldn't call her a coward when she had a reason not to go, right?

* * *

"Are you going to the hospital?" Santana asked Brittany, when the final bell had rung that day.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, my dad's going to be there for at least a few weeks. He still hasn't woken up."

The Latina placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can come with you if it helps. I have to pick Sofia up from daycare, so I have to be there anyway."

Brittany smiled at the Latina, "I would really love that."

They walked through the halls together, not saying anything else.

"You don't happen to have a car do you?" Santana asked.

"I do, actually. I got it this year, when I managed not to flunk again," the blonde told her with a proud smile.

"Can I get a ride, then? It'd be kind of stupid to take a bus to the hospital, when you have to go the same way."

"Sure. You don't have a car?"

"No, I left mine in Ohio. My dad probably sold it already."

They got into Brittany's red Mini and drove to the hospital. They first picked up Sofia from daycare, then they walked to Brittany's dad's room, both holding one of Sofia's hands, swinging them back and forth.

Santana was surprised to see her aunt standing next to the man's bed. She was holding a chart, writing some things on it, and turned her head when she heard someone enter the room.

She didn't expect to see her niece with the man's daughter, not knowing they knew each other. The older Latina smiled when her daughter let out a happy cry.

"Mommy!" the toddler yelled excitedly, running – more like stumbling – towards her mother. Callie scooped the toddler up in her arms, smiling broadly.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" The question was directed to Sofia, but Santana knew it was meant for her.

"Brittany and I were just stopping by. We just picked up Sofia first," the younger Latina replied.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met at the park. Then again here, and today at school."

Brittany just looked between the two of them, not knowing what their bond was.

"How do you know Dr. Torres?" she asked Santana.

Santana smiled sheepishly, "She's that aunt I'm living with."

Brittany made an 'oh' face. On the inside she was actually happy, since this meant she was going to see the girl, that had plagued her minds for the past days, more often.

"So, Brittany, we are going to have to operate on your dad again. When he first got in, we had to stabilize everything as quick as possible, but he couldn't take anymore of the anesthesia, so we had to close him up. Now, we want to go back in to set his bones in place better, since the swelling has gone down a bit. That also means he will have to be in the hospital a bit longer than expected. You think you can handle that?" Callie asked hesitantly.

Brittany was shocked to say the least, and didn't really know how to process this. She was alone, like all the time, and now she had to be alone longer. Her sisters had both moved out a few years ago, so she lived with her father and her cat in a big house; way too big for two people and a cat.

"Uhm, I guess I don't have much of a choice here, huh?"

Callie shook her head sadly, feeling bad for the girl. "I'm sorry."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "I'll stop by a few times a week, and you still see me at school and in the park, so you'll at least have me," she tried to reassure the girl. "You can even stop by for dinner if you want, but I warn you: I am in charge of the cooking most of the times, so don't get your hopes up."

That made a smile appear on the blonde's face. "I'd love that."

* * *

After they visited Brittany's dad, Santana, Sofia and Brittany all went to _apartment 502_. Santana insisted that Brittany ate with her and Sofia that night, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Santana said, opening the door, letting the blonde enter first.

Sofia was now fast asleep in the Latina's arms, snoring softly.

"I'm just going to lay her in her bed for a while. I'll be back in a second."

In the meantime, Brittany looked around the apartment, rather living in a shoe box like this, than living in the big ass house like hers. She didn't understand why her dad never traded their house for an apartment, when it was obviously way too big for just the two of them.

Santana closed the door behind her softly, trying not to wake the toddler. She walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a box of spaghetti, showing it to Brittany.

"This alright?"

Brittany nodded, not really caring what they were eating. She guessed everything was better than the soup and bread she had been living of the past few days.

They prepared dinner together, singing along to the radio, dancing around the kitchen. Some would say they had known each other their whole lives, when in reality, they just knew each other less than a week.

Throughout dinner, they asked each other everything they could come up with, laughing when they saw Sofia's face, pasta sauce everywhere.

Soon enough, they finished off their plates, and Brittany decided she should go home.

Santana leaned against the door frame, watching Brittany put on her jacket. "Are you going to that party?" she asked.

"No, I don't see why. It's always the same, anyway."

The Latina nodded in agreement, not seeing the point of that kind of parties either.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brittany smiled, nodding, "You will. And thanks for today. This was fun."

Santana shrugged, smiling too, "It's no problem. That's what friends do, right?"

"Right."

Brittany placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek as a silent thank you.

She waved as she turned around heading for the elevators. "Bye."

"Bye."

Santana locked the door behind her and smiled giddily.

She knelt down in front of Sofia in her high chair and grabbed her tiny hand.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Love y'all :)


	6. Bitchface

A/N

I have a huge writers block.

* * *

Later that evening, the sound of stumbling feet and moans of pleasure could be heard in the hall. Callie cursed silently, as she, once again, almost fell down the stairs, when Arizona sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. "Why did we take the stairs again?"

"Because the lift was taking forever, and I want you _now_," the blonde growled out, while still biting and sucking on Callie's neck.

Once they were on their floor, Callie grabbed Arizona's shoulders and pushed her against the wall next to their door. She looked in her lover's eyes for a millisecond, before kissing her harshly. The blonde moaned loudly when Callie slipped her tongue in her mouth and she sucked on the brunette's lower lip, while groping the Latina undisturbed.

"Can we please continue this inside?" Callie asked, when they parted in the need of air.

Arizona was already back to the Latina's neck, but managed to answer her wife, "What about Santana? Sofia?"

And this was one of those moments, where Callie really regretted taking Santana in. "She's probably in her room. Sofia is asleep. All we have to do is to get to our room, then we'll be fine." Powering her statement, she kissed Arizona on the mouth again, lifting her leg between the blonde's, and made her moan again.

"Fine," Arizona breathed out.

Callie grabbed the key out of her purse, quickly unlocking the door.

On the other side of the door, Santana was seated on the couch, with Sofia in her lap. The toddler was giggling at some green monster falling down in a garbage can, making Santana smile at her. She was really confused about why someone would still air kids shows at nine thirty in the evening, though.

She heard some sounds coming from the hall, but she was used to it. Mark Sloan often brought someone home with him, not caring if they were being loud, so she knew not to think anything of it.

Maybe she should have, though, as a moment later the door opened, revealing two very horny women, who were making out, not noticing the young Latinas. Santana figured that if she held still, they wouldn't notice her, and then they would just go to their room, before clothes started coming off.

Yeah, she wasn't _that _lucky tonight.

She yelped when Arizona took off Callie's shirt, and stopped them before anything else could come off. "Stop! My eyes! It burns!" she yelled dramatically, putting her hands over her eyes. "Sofia, save yourself!" While she said that, she hid the toddler under a blanket, immediately covering her own eyes again after that.

Then they all just stood – and sat – there, staring at each other, Callie and Arizona panting heavily. The blonde cleared her throat awkwardly. Then they all stared some more.

"Can I open my eyes again?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can." She put on her shirt again and fixed her hair a bit. Santana opened her eyes cautiously, and pulled out Sofia from under the blanket, glaring at the couple.

"Well, this is awkward…" Arizona said, laughing dryly. The eldest Latinas hummed in agreement, while Sofia had already turned back to the TV, babbling along to her favorite TV show.

"Well, are you going to go to your room?" Santana asked, when no one moved for a minute.

"Uhm…" Callie looked around the apartment, not knowing if they should or shouldn't.

"Just be quiet," Santana grumbled, snuggling in the cushions of the sofa.

Arizona didn't give Callie time to think about that option, or Santana to retract her offer, as she ran into their bedroom, dragging her wife behind her.

As soon as their door was closed, Santana could hear giggling and moans coming from the other room almost immediately. She rolled her eyes and turned up the volume of the TV.

* * *

Santana jumped when the locker next to her was slammed shut. She looked to the side, only to find the same bitch as yesterday there. The brunette smirked at her, making the Latina roll her eyes.

"What do you want, Bitchface?"

Chelsea didn't seem to be affected by the Latina's tone or nickname. "I didn't see you at the party last night. Were you too scared?" she asked with a mock pout.

Santana now slammed her own locker shut too. She smiled at the brunette sweetly, "I was babysitting. You'll have to wait till next time to go down." She turned around and walked away in the opposite direction. "Do you need something?" the Latina asked, when she noticed Chelsea was following her.

"I don't know. Do I? I mean, I'm on top of this school, I got the hottest boyfriend of all and you are too scared to fight me. Nope, I pretty much have it all," Chelsea said, still smirking.

Santana stopped abruptly and turned around to face the brunette, "I told you I was babysitting," she said, pushing the brunette's shoulder with her right arm.

Chelsea scoffed, slapping away the Latina's hand. "Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically.

The Latina sighed impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. "Listen, you're really testing my patience here. If you _want_ to taste my fist, just say so," she spit at the brunette.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Move along, Blondie. This is none of your business," Chelsea said to Brittany, not taking her eyes off Santana.

Brittany didn't move, "Santana is my friend, so that makes this my business."

Santana turned to look at the blonde, her features softening, "Come on, Britt, she isn't worth it."

"Yeah, _Britt, _listen to your _friend._"

They both ignored her, walking away.

Maybe, if it was said a bit quieter, Santana wouldn't have heard it, but it was like the brunette was just asking for it. Maybe that's why she said it loud enough for the Latina to hear, "Stupid bitch."

That set Santana off. She may not have known the blonde that long, but she knew they were friends. And the Latina always got protective over her friends.

So she turned around and punched the girl square in the face.

* * *

Arizona sighed tiredly as she made her way over to the patient's room. Callie had really worn her out, last night.

She smiled, however, when she saw said Latina standing next to the patient's bed, and that smile only got wider when she realized they were finally on a case together again. Her smile didn't last that long, though, when she recognized another Latina in the room.

She took a look at the patient's face and immediately noticed the broken nose. She then looked at the other girl in the room, noticing the bruised knuckles of her right arm and her red face.

"Santana? Did you do this?" she asked incredulously. Santana just gave her a sheepish look and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Isn't there a teacher somewhere? You can't be here alone," Callie said.

"Mr. Schue is filling in some papers, and I guess Brittany went with him."

Callie nodded, while Arizona ordered Lexie to give the injured girl some painkillers.

Th eldest Latina turned to Chelsea, "I know a broken nose isn't a pleasure, so I'll try to be as quick as possible. This-"

"Wait, I broke her nose?" Santana interrupted with a proud expression on her face. "Told you I wasn't scared," she continued, this time to Chelsea.

Chelsea glared at the young Latina, "You came out of nowhere, there wasn't a chance in hell I could have seen that coming, you bitch!"

Santana looked ready to jump on the brunette's bed to finish what she started, but Arizona had already grabbed her arm, preventing that from happening.

"Mind your language, please. This bitch happens to be my niece, so I'd be nicer if I were you," Callie warned.

Chelsea just huffed in response, choosing to ignore the smug look on the younger Latina's face.

"As I was saying, this is probably going to hurt, since I have to manipulate your nose back into place, but that's pretty much it. After that I'll just do a quick exam to see if everything is intact, but then you're free to home or back to school, or whatever," Callie trailed off.

Arizona let go of Santana's arm, ushering er out the door. "You can wait outside."

Santana put her hands on the door frame, insisting she saw this. "What? Why? I want to watch."

"Get out!" Chelsea yelled.

When Arizona gave the young Latina another stern look, Santana just huffed and got out of the room.

She had been sitting against a wall for a minute, when she saw Brittany and Mr. Schue heading her way. She grimaced when she noticed the teacher wasn't looking as pleased as her. "Look, Mr. Schue, I can explain. She was provoking me. She made fun of Brittany and what was I supposed to do? Just let her get away with it?"

Schuester sighed, "Look, I know teenagers are all about defending honors, but you can't just fight people on your second day here. You can prepare yourself for at least a few weeks detention."

Santana sighed, too, and turned to Brittany, who now sat next to her. "Callie is fixing her nose. If you were here a minute earlier, you could have heard her scream," she said, grinning.

Brittany ignored that last comment and smiled at the raven-haired girl, "Thank you, for what you did. No one has ever done that for me."

Santana simply shrugged, "I wasn't about to let her get away with insulting you. Besides, it was her own fault, she was asking for it the whole time."

"Why did we have to come with them, though?" the blonde asked, confused. Santana just shrugged, not knowing either. They were sitting there silently, when Arizona opened the door, and Chelsea and Callie both came out of the room too. The young brunette went to stand next to Mr. Schue, glaring at Santana while passing her.

Callie turned to their teacher, "You all are free to leave now." She then turned to Chelsea, "We taped your nose, so it stays in place, but make sure you keep it on a while."

They all said their goodbyes, and then the teenagers plus teacher were gone.

Callie turned to Arizona, smiling, "It was a pleasure working with you, Dr. Robbins," she said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at home," she whispered.

The blonde watched her wife's back until she disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Callie yelled at Santana.

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. She was asked that question a few times today already, and now she was getting tired of having to answer it every single time. "Look, she was pissing me off. She kept on saying I was scared of her, just because I didn't go to a party last night, and then she insulted Brittany. What would you do?"

Callie seemed to ponder that for a second, "You got a point there. But still..."

They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open. Arizona smiled at the two of them, and walked over to her wife to give her a kiss. Santana saw that as a chance to escape and quickly ran to her room.

"We are not done talking!" Callie yelled after her, but soon directed all of her attention back to her wife. "How was your day, my fine lady?"

The blonde gave her another kiss. "Fine. I do have to say, I had this very fun case to work on today, even though it only lasted ten minutes," she said smiling at her lover.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, there isn't much to explain really. I just got to watch a very hot Latina fix a nose."

Callie smiled at her wife, "You did, huh? Want to give me a name? I'd like to see who my competition is."

The blonde placed her hands on her wife's hips, pulling her body closer to her own. "I didn't quite catch her name, but she had a body to die for, with these delicious curves," she said, squeezing the Latina's hips. "She also has gorgeous hair and dark brown eyes, that can look right into your soul, and when she smiles, you can just feel the room brighten."

"I love you so much," Callie said with adoration visible in her eyes.

"I love you more."

* * *

Santana pulled her headphones out of her ear, when she felt her phone buzz. She unlocked it and saw she had a message from an unknown number.

Curious, she opened the text.

Unknown number:_ Hey, once again: thank you for earlier :) You're my hero xx -Brittany_

Santana immediately saved the number in her contacts.

To Brittany:_ Again: no problem :) How did you get my number though? _

From Brittany:_ It's on facebook. Maybe you shouldn't put such information __there. xx_

To Brittany:_ Why's that?_

From Brittany:_ I could be a pedophile xx_

That had Santana laughing out loud.

To Brittany: _Yeah, sure ;)_

From Brittany: _See you tomorrow? xx _

To Brittany: _Of course_

* * *

A/N2

Special thanks to AZFan for helping me with the medical stuff :)

Love y'all :)


End file.
